New Friends
by Bismarck Alexander
Summary: Has nothing to do with New Friends OR LOVERS. I basically copied and re-edited this story from Sam-the-vampire on deviant art. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

One night at a school dance Sam was wondering around, she had just transferred from her old school and didn't have any friends yet. Looking at the dancing kids she wish she had enough courage to dance. The dance went on and on and still nobody asked her to be friends or dance. So Sam decided she would just have to introduce herself to some kids. She looked around and noticed a boy her age sitting in a dark corner. He had a green jacket and he had his hood over his head so she couldn't see his face. Sam walked over to the boy and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Sam, I'm new here, what's your name?"

But the boy didn't answer or even looked up, he just sat there with his legs up to his chest, his hands on his knees, and his head looking down. Sam didn't feel mad or angry at the boy for not answering her, but she felt sad. She slowly lifted his head and pulled back his hood. Sam stepped back in shock, the boy had a hockey mask on. It was very unusual and creepy looking. "What's your name?" Sam asked again. The boy lifted up his head, Sam couldn't see his eyes, but knew they were staring at her. "His name is Jason, and he doesn't talk." Said a voice behind Sam. She turned around and saw a boy at least a year younger than her, wearing a brown hat and a burn mark on his cheek. "My name is Freddy." He said. "Hi I'm Sam." Sam replied with a smile. A boy my age walked up and stood next to Freddy, he was very pale with black eyes and he wore a blue plumbers suit. "and this is Michael." Said Freddy, "He doesn't talk either."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright read this first. I am not the original owner and/or author of this paticular story. As I wrote in the summary, months ago I went to a website that I've known for years since either between 2005 and 2006 when the show Naruto was in its first months of existence. Anyway months I read this story on deviantart. Mostly a fanart website but has fanfic as well. I took this from Sam-the-vampire okay.**

* * *

><p>"So why does he wear a hockey mask?" Sam whispered to Freddy. "That's for you to find out later." Smirked Freddy. "Uh ok." Replied Sam. Then two girls that were the same age as Sam walked up to her. "Hi you must be the new girl, my name is Ky." Said a girl with blonde hair. "Hi I'm Kayla" said a girl with short brown hair. "I'm Sam" Sam replied. "Wanna dance?" Kayla asked Sam. "Naw I'm a little shy...maybe later." Replied Sam. "Oh ok, see ya!" Said Ky. Ky and Kayla left and danced. "So how come they don't talk?" Sam asked Freddy. "Actually, I'm not sure." replied Freddy. Sam, Freddy, Jason, and Michael listened to the music until a girl with short blue hair came up to Sam. "Hi I'm Mellissa, why are you hanging out with these freaks?" The girl said. Jason looks down sadly, Freddy was about to kick Mellissa's ass, and Michael was just staring at something else, not paying any attention. "They're not freaks!" Sam said defensively. "HA! Those guys are a freak show!" Scoffed Mellissa. "The.. the..." Stuttered Sam. "The.. the.. what?" Mocked Mellissa. Sam got up in Mellissa's face and said, "Then I guess I'm part of the freak show!"<p> 


	3. Quiet Walk

Read and Review... or else.

* * *

><p>The dance was over and everyone was leaving, walking in different directions to their houses. "Bye!" Freddy said to Sam and left. Michael patted Sam on the back and waved goodbye and also left. That only left Sam and Jason, they were standing on the side walk under a street light right next to a brick wall which was the school's identification. Jason noticed the clothing and appearance Sam had. She had long brunette hair with a small blue bow on the top of her left bang, she had sparkling green eyes, a lime green t-shirt with a large purple peace sign on it, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of Nikes. Sam looked towards Jason and noticed he was at least three or four inches taller than her, but that didn't matter now.<p>

"Which way do you go home?" Sam asked Jason. He pointed down a dark street. "Hey I go that way too! Wanna walk with me?" Sam asked with a warm smile. Jason nodded and they walked together down the street. It was quiet and dark...and Sam really wanted to see Jason without the creepy mask. Jason tapped her shoulder, Sam looked at him, and of course he said nothing. "What's wrong?" Asked Sam. He pointed to something moving in the bushes. "Oh it... it's probably just an animal." Sam said with fear slowly building up.

Sam and Jason began to walk faster. The "thing in the bushes" sounded like it was following them. The noise was getting closer and closer! Sam began to get really scared, she didn't know what lived in this town. "Grrrrrrrr." Came from the bush. Sam grabbed Jason's hand and squeezed it, knowing whatever was in the bush was going to get her! Jason looked at their hands then looked up before Sam could notice."GRRRRRRRR!" The noise got louder then... Freddy jumped out of the bush and scared the living daylight out of Sam. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Freddy." OMG YOU SUCK!" Sam screamed and began punching Freddy. "OW, OW, stop it!" laugh/yelled Freddy.

Five or six minutes passed since Sam and Jason's encounter with Freddy who went home afterwards still laughing. The two were in front of Jason's house, "Okay Jason I have to get to my house, but I live couple blocks down that way. So here's my address, and my number if you can find a way to call me." Sam said while handing Jason a little piece of paper with her information on it. Sam gave Jason a quick hug before turning around with a smile, "See yah at school!"

Sam took several steps towards her destination, but she forgot about one thing... Jason's mask!

Sam stopped and quickly turned around, while doing both of those things she quickly called out to him and said, "Jason wait, do you think you could take of you..."

Before she could even finish, Jason was gone, not even a sound of him leaving or hearing a door or from his house. Sam sighed, "Next time Sam, next time."

* * *

><p>Sorry this took forever, I managed to add a new ending, since this isn't originally mine. The new ending was everything after 'Freddy's scaring the living daylights out of Sam scene'<p> 


	4. Ring Leader

**I APOLOGIZE FOR MY NEGLECTED PRODUCTIVITY ON THIS STORY. I AS I SAID ITS NOT ORIGINALLY MINE.**

* * *

><p>The next day at school was Sam's first full day and she was pretty excited. She had math class with Michael, gym and science with Freddy, history with Jason, and lunch with all of them. But none of those classes mattered, because she had lunch with all three of them.<p>

The school day was over and Sam and her three buds were talking untill Malissa and a group of friends walk past Sam saying, "Look! It's the ring-leader, the ring-leader of the freak show! Hahahaha!" Freddy slammed his locker and left school with out say bye to them.

"Leave us alone Malissa!" Demanded Sam getting up in Malissa's face.

"No ring-leader!" Malissa scoffed.

Malissa and her group left. Michael patted Sam on the back and handed her a piece of folded paper. It said, "Do not open." Michael left and Jason couldn't walk home today because his mom picked him up from school for the dentist. So Sam was forced to walk alone, wondering why she coulnt open the piece of paper Michael gave her.

* * *

><p>What do you think the note contains?<p> 


	5. Extreme

-science class-

"Ugh! So far I hate freshman year." Sam complained.

"Yea." Agreed Freddy.

"Aren't you a little too young to be a freshman?" Asked Sam turning on the burner for their experiment.

"I skipped a grade." Freddy said as he layed his hand on the burner.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy yelled. "Oh no!" Sam said. Sam got an ice pack for Freddy.

"For a smart kid, your not very smart around fire." Giggled Sam."Shut up." Freddy scoffed.

The bell rang. "Tell Ms. Howard I'm gonna be late for gym. I have to go to the nurse." Freddy told sam as he left class. "Okay! But I should I also tell her that your not smart when it comes to fire?" She humorously asked.

-hallway-  
>Sam was walking to class when Ky and Kayla appeared next to her. "Hi." said sam "ready for gym?. "nope" replied Kayla, "me either" said Ky."that sucks...what are we playing in gym?" asked sam. "uh i think dodgeball" replied Ky. "yay" sam said happily. "no not yay" Kayla said grimly. "why?"sam asked. "Extreme" is all they said.<p>

-Gym-  
>it was dodgeball and everyone looked scared for some reason, exept one girl. she wore a blue shirt with a big "E" on it. "whos that?" sam asked pointing to the girl. "thats extreme" said Ky "be careful...she undefeated at dogdeball". sam gulped and dodgeball began. their were 5 rounds and extreme won everytime! "ow my face hurts"sam rubbed her face from being in in the face by a dodgeball. "It's ok... that will stop hurting by tomorrow." smirked Extreme "Hi I'm Extreme". "Hi I'm Sam."<p>

* * *

><p>I got a little lazy correcting this one.<p> 


End file.
